


A Family Holiday

by MorbidMotive15



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Vacation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Rosie Watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidMotive15/pseuds/MorbidMotive15
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and forgot about it, but came across it again and figured I'd finally post it here.When faced with a lull in cases, Sherlock suggests that he, John and Rosie take a private holiday. Picks up after season 4.





	A Family Holiday

John and Sherlock were sitting in their respective chairs and watching the news as the fire burned next to them. John would occasionally look away from the screen to focus on his daughter, who was sitting on his lap playing with a cloth doll. Unbeknownst to him, Sherlock would periodically glance over and smile at the two of them. 

Sherlock worshiped the little girl; he'd spend his time with her teaching her about deductions, helping her learn to walk, and trying to teach her how to speak. John would come home and catch him in the act and smile as he watched the two of them.

Just as Sherlock was watching them now. He'd had a thought buzzing in his glorious brain for a few days now, and he'd been waiting for the right time to ask what John thought of the idea. He figured now was just as good a time as any.

“John, what if we took a holiday?”

John looked away from the telly to look at him instead. “A holiday, huh?”

“Yeah, a uhm… A family… Holiday. Because you and Rosie are my family, as I've mentioned before, and there’s been a lull in cases, so…”

John smiled. “Sounds nice, Sherlock.” He then bent down to kiss Rosie’s cheek. “What do you think, baby girl? Does that sound like fun? Can you say ‘yes’?”

Rosie looked at him and then over to Sherlock as she chewed on a fabric doll, not saying a word. John sighed.

“She’ll get there, John.”

“I know, I know, and a break sounds wonderful. Where were you thinking of going?”

“My family has access to a remote island not too far from Italy. We could go there for a few days; we wouldn’t be bothered.”

John smiled. “Sounds bloody fantastic.”

They left a few days later. John wasn't completely sure how he'd managed to get Sarah to let him leave on such short notice, but knowing the way the Holmes' worked, he'd figured Sherlock had Mycroft intervene. They loaded their luggage onto a small motor boat and cruised to the island. It wasn't very far, but the boat ride had been enjoyable; John hadn't had many boat rides in his day. 

As they approached the island, John's mouth fell open in shock at the beauty of it. Between the water shimmering in front, the landscape surrounding the cottage and the small clif overlooking the water, along with the dimming color of the sky, John found himself thinking that it was something out of fairy tale.

“It’s gorgeous,” John said as he took Rosie out of her seat. Sherlock collected the luggage and brought it inside. 

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” Sherlock said with a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you and Rosie to your rooms.”

“I get my own room for once? This really is a relaxing holiday” John said with a chuckle. 

Once they were unpacked, they sat on the floor and played with Rosie for a while. They jingled soft toys in her face and Sherlock provided various voices for her dolls, both men smiling as the baby laughed. They tried to get her to speak every once in a while, but to no avail. 

......

All too soon, their time was over, and it was time to prepare to leave. On their last night on the island, after they'd finished packing, Sherlock took them around the island one last time. He took them down all the trails, to the small pool in the rocks where they had found various aquatic life forms, and of course, to the top of the small cliff that overlooked the ocean. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sherlock murmured.

“Very.” John agreed softly. Sherlock hadn't realized that John had been looking at him as he said it. He hadn't realized, that is, until he looked over and caught his gaze, and found himself unable to look away. 

After a few moments of slightly awkward eye contact, John cleared his throat and gently said “I’m glad we came here. Thank you, Sherlock.”

“Of course, John,” Sherlock said softly, “thank you for coming.”

John smiled. “Of course. It’s like you said; we’re a family, the three of us.”

“A family.” Sherlock repeated with a warm smile. He hadn’t noticed how close he and John had been standing until that moment; they were close enough that Rosie was pressed between the both of them. 

John’s eyes only left Sherlock’s for a moment, traveling down to his lips before returning to his eyes. Sherlock seemed to read his mind because the next thing John knew. the detective was leaning his head down towards him, and he found himself tilting his head up. When their lips touched, it was like a spark of electricity. John had imagined what it would be like to kiss him several times but it proved to be so much better in reality. Sherlock’s lips were soft against his own, and he took a moment to lock the feeling in his mind before he beginning to move his lips against the detective’s.

It was better than Sherlock ever could have imagined. He’d imagined several scenarios that could have lead to this moment but none of them even remotely compared to the real experience. John’s chapped lips resting against his own, then moving in tandem with his own was… magical. He knew it was cliched, the term and the scenery, but he didn't give a damn. He raised his hands up and placed them on John’s waist, pulling the doctor and the little girl he cared so much for closer to him; where they belonged.

When their lips finally broke apart, Sherlock kept his eyes closed for a moment, afraid that if he were to open them the scene would disappear and it would have all been a dream. When he did open them however, John was still there, and Rosie was the only thing keeping them from being completely pressed against each other. For a moment, they just looked into each others eyes, then Sherlock cleared his throat. 

“That was…” he started, but his voice was a bit faulty so he cleared his throat again. “That was…uh, good. Very good.”

“Yeah," John murmured with a content sigh, “that was really wonderful.” He smiled at Sherlock and slowly raised one hand towards the man’s cheek, giving him space to back away if he wanted to. When he didn't, John placed his hand on Sherlock’s cheek, and Sherlock nuzzled it a bit before placing his own hand over John’s, turning his head to kiss the doctor’s palm before resting his cheek against it once more. 

John smiled and slides his hand back to tangle it in the detective’s dark curls, pulling him closer to kiss him again. Right before their lips could touch however, Rosie interrupted them by shouting “Dada!”

The two men froze and looked at the little girl, who was smiling proudly. “Dada!” she said again, and looked back and forth between the two of them.

Sherlock and John looked down at the baby and then back at each other. Once they registered what had happened, they smiled at each other and looked back to Rosie. John pulled Sherlock close and kissed him once more, and they pulled apart with smiles and John brought Rosie up higher so they could both kiss her cheeks, which sent the little one into a fit of giggles. 

“Good job, baby girl!” Sherlock praised, and he kissed her cheek once more. “Good job! Your dada and I are so proud of you!” 

John smiled and pressed a kiss into the baby’s blonde curls, and felt as Sherlock pushed a kiss into his own hair. John looked up at him with a wide smile, and Sherlock happily returned it. “You see? I told you that she would speak eventually.”

John chuckled. “Yeah, you did. That’s why you’re the genius.”

Sherlock responded with a snort. “Please, John. That’s not the reason I’m the genius.”

John rolled his eyes and gave him a gentle shove. “Alright, that’s enough, you.” He glanced away momentarily, taking in the scenery once more and smiling fondly down at his little girl before looking back up at Sherlock. “This really has been wonderful, Sherlock. thank you for bringing us here.”

“it was my pleasure, John.” he said, his eyes shining bright and his usually pale skin glowing as the orange light from the sunset tickled his cheeks. He smiled once more, and leaned down to place his lips gently over John’s once more. 

Yes, it truly had been a wonderful vacation; though if either of them had been asked, they would have said that that last night had been their favorite part.


End file.
